Briar Beauty
Briar Beauty is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. she is part of Sleeping Beauty as the next Sleeping Beauty and she is a student at ever After High. in the destiny conflict she is on the Royal side is an adventurous royal it who makes every walking moment and had spellbinding party before sleeping for hundred years Portrayers In English, Briar Beauty is voiced by Kate Higgins. In Latin American Spanish, Briar Beauty is voiced by Cristina Hernández . Briar Beauty is a good and loyal friends and loves adrenaline rushes she seeks to lives life to the fullest before her destiny due to how much she well miss out on in one hundred years. She is open and friendly a social butterfly and said to be the best party planner at ever after high she is also helpful as she tried to cheer Apple up in Apple Birthday Bake-Off by putting some poison in ravan Queen's cake Appearance Briar has brown eyes and long,wavy brown hair with hot pink streaks.a section of her hair is tied up in a small rosette on the left side of her head Fairy tale Sleeping Beauty Relationships Family she is the daughter of Sleeping Beauty (character) and her husband the Prince from the same story of Sleeping Beauty she is the Cousin of Rosabella Beauty and aunt is Rosabella's mom Beauty from Beauty and the Beast her husband the Beast is her Uncle and Rosabella's Father and her father don't get along very well with his brother because he's a hero did he can't get over the fact that Rosabella's father was the beast in the past Friends Her best friend is Apple White Pet Briar Beauty pet is unicorn Divacorn Timeline * May 14, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Briar Beauty. * May 30, 2013: The ''Ever After High'' website goes live, featuring Briar Beauty's profile. * May 30, 2013: Briar Beauty's profile art is revealed. * May 30, 2013: Briar Beauty makes her cartoon debut in "The World of Ever After High". * Early July, 2013: Briar Beauty's first doll is released as part of the 'Signature - Royals' series. * Early July, 2013: Briar Beauty makes her diary debut in her 'Signature - Royals' diary. * July 16, 2013: Briar Beauty makes her book debut in "Apple White's Story". Gallery Card_-_BBDoSB_2.jpg Profile art- Briar Beauty II.jpg Profile art- Briar Beauty Legacy Day.jpg Profile art - Getting Fairest Briar.jpg Profile Art - Hat Tastic Briar Beauty.jpg Profile art - Briar Beauty TC.jpg Profile art - Briar TC II.jpg Profile artwork - Spring Unsprung Briar.jpg Profile art - Way Too Wonderland Briar Beauty.jpg Profile art - Epic Winter Briar.png Profile art - Ballet Briar Beauty.png Book art - Briar Beauty I.jpg Book art - Briar Beauty II.jpg Book Art - Briar Beauty III.jpg Book art - Briar Beauty IV.jpg Book art - Epic Winter Briar.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Apple and Briar.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Briar I.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Briar II.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Briar III.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Briar IV.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Briar LD.jpg Melissa Yu book art - GF Briar Beauty.jpg Mattel book art - Briar Beauty.jpg Profile art - Briar Beauty Spring Unsprung.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals